21:30
by doddle.pranks
Summary: Untuk kedua kali-nya, Sasuke menghancurkan kepercayaan Sakura, tepat pada pukul 21.30 malam.


**21.30**

"_Bunuhlah seseorang yang paling berharga untukmu, jika kau ingin kekuatan yang sebenarnya."_

_--_

_--_

_-  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke melihat jam yang ada di ruang makannya.

Jam dindingnya menunjukkan hampir pukul 9 malam. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Di meja makannya dia tidak sendiri, Sakura meminum jus jeruk dingin dan tersenyum mendengar lelucon seorang lelaki berambut pirang di sebelahnya. Kakashi tersenyum sendiri membaca novel orange-nya. Sasuke memandang pemandangan di depannya ini dengan mata penuh dengan kesedihan. Dia tidak dapat menahan emosi yang ada didalam dirinya.

"Kau ada masalah, Sasuke?"suara berat guru-nya menghancurkan pikiran Sasuke sesaat.

Dia memandang wajah gurunya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia menggelengkan lehernya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Kakashi kembali membaca novelnya.

Sasuke kembali melihat jam.

_Tick. **Tick. Tick.**_

Bunyi jam yang ada di ruangannya, seakan akan seperti bunyi bom di telinganya.

Kakashi berdiri dari bangku-nya, dia masih membaca novel orangenya.

"Sepertinya ini sudah waktu-ku untuk pulang."

Naruto melihat guru nya dan dia melihat jam di dalam ruang makan Sasuke. "Gawat sudah jam segini, aku mesti pulang sekarang! Dah Sakura-chan, Teme."

Naruto meniup ciuman untuk Sakura, dan Sakura hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Sakura berdiri dari bangku-nya, melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku akan cuci piring, Naruto lupa mencuci piring. Dasar anak itu, kau tidak keberatan aku cuci piring kan, Sasuke?"

Tidak ada lagi _–kun_, ketika dia memanggil Sasuke. Suara Sakura dingin. Dia menatap Sasuke, seakan akan dia tidak ada disitu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan Sakura pergi untuk mencuci piring.

Sasuke menatap lagi jam di ruangan, matanya menghitam ketika dia melihat jam yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 21.18 malam.

Sasuke berdiri dari bangku-nya, dia berjalan pelan kearah Sakura.

Sakura kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan piring yang ada di tangan kanan-nya, dia memutuskan untuk menaruh piring itu, tetapi dia masih tidak memandang Sasuke.

"Sakura,"suara Sasuke dingin dan seperti jarum menusuk tubuh Sakura.

Tetapi, Sakura masih tidak berpaling kearah Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Suara Sasuke makin kencang sekarang dibandingkan suaranya yang sebelumnya. Tetapi Sakura masih saja tidak memendangnya.

"Sakura, lihat aku. Kau tidak tuli, kan?"

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura berpaling melihatnya.

"Jangan pegang diriku, _bajingan._"

Sasuke melihatnya lagi.

Dia mengingat kembali. Pengkhianat-an yang telah ia perbuat terhadap gadis di depannya. Berbulan-bulan Sasuke habiskan untuk mendapatkan kepercayannya, tetapi dia masih belum mendapat kata _'percaya'_ dalam diri gadis didepannya.

Tetapi—_sungguh_, Sasuke tidak butuh kepercayaan Sakura.

Yang dia butuhkan adalah rasa percaya dari dirinya untuknya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura. Sasuke mencium-nya, bukan ciuman romantis yang kau bayangkan di televisi. Ciuman ini keras dan penuh dengan paksaan. Membuat bibir Sakura menjadi merah karena ciuman tersebut.

_PLAK._

Suara tamparan ter-ngiang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Pipi kiri Sasuke menjadi merah karena tamparan tersebut. Tetapi, Sasuke masih mengontrol emosinya. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa yang kau bayangkan, Sakura? Bahwa, semua ini akan berakhir dengan kupu-kupu dan pelangi?"

Sakura menatapnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia berusaha untuk menahan tangisan.

"Dunia ini kejam."

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak sanggup menjawab kata-kata Sasuke. Tetapi kata-kata Sasuke terus berputar dikepalanya, seperti radio rusak.

"Apa. Kau. Mencintai. Ku?"

Sakura kaget. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan dia melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa kau mencintai-ku?"

Untuk pertama kali-nya selama berbulan-bulan, Sakura melihat Sasuke seakan-akan dia memang ada disitu. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata hitam Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung.

Tetapi, meski matanya mengungkap-kan tatapan kaget dan bingung. Suara Sakura yang lantang dan tegas tidak mengenal kata bingung. Sakura menjawab dengan yakin, "Tidak."

Sasuke menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat, dan membuka matanya lagi.

Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yakin. Sasuke tersenyum, senyuman yang sesungguhnya. Sehingga, membuat Sakura merinding melihatnya.

"Bagus," dia berhenti sejenak, "Ingat kata-kata mu barusan, Sakura."

Sakura masih bingung arti dari kata-kata Sasuke.

"Tutup matamu, Sakura."

Itu bukan permintaan, seperti perintah di telinga Sakura. Tetapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya menuruti kata-kata Sasuke. Dia menutup matanya.

Sasuke memandangnya. Memandang seorang gadis berambut pink menutup mata-nya dan wajah gadis itu seperti mengatakan _'aku mempercayai-mu.'_

Sasuke menutup matanya sekali lagi. Tetapi dia membuka matanya lagi dan melihat Sakura dengan tatapan maaf. Kepercayaan Sakura sekali lagi akan dihancurkan oleh Sasuke.

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku-nya yang tak lain adalah kunai. Sasuke melihat kunai itu dengan wajah tidak yakin, tetapi memandang wajah cantik Sakura lagi di depannya.

Dengan matanya yang tertutup, Sakura tidak dapat melihat keraguan dan ketidak pastian didalam diri Sasuke. Dengan matanya yang tertutup, Sakura tidak lagi dapat melihat Sasuke lelaki yang dulu ia cintai. Dengan matanya tertutup, Sakura tidak dapat melihat mulut Sasuke berkata "Aku cinta kamu" sebelum kunai ditangan Sasuke menghantam jantung-nya.

Tepat pada pukul 21.30 malam.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto owns this for... forever.

**A/N : **aneh, iya saia tau fanfic ini aneh banget. Tiba - tiba aja kepikiran cerita ini, jadi yah ku upload aja. Sebenernya aku buat lanjutannya, yaah tapi kalo ada yang bilang cerita ini ga perlu di lanjutin juga langsung selese disini.

_Kritik dan Saran sangat di hargai! :) _

**Review ?**


End file.
